


Seeker Of The Sought

by CharDee_MacDennis, starfleetdream



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gratified By Your Company Collection, Poetry, Romance, starfleetdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDee_MacDennis/pseuds/CharDee_MacDennis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to the story/series Gratified By Your Company by starfleetdream. This is Sarek's POV and thoughts as he translates a piece of Pre-Reform poetry for Amanda. Thanks to starfleetdream for an awesome series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeker Of The Sought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfleetdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gratified By Your Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730138) by [Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer), [starfleetdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream). 



> This is a companion piece to the story/series Gratified By Your Company by starfleetdream. It's a wonderful Sarek and Amanda series, so make sure to read it! This will make a lot more sense when you do. The poem that is written here was written by and is the property of starfleetdream. Enjoy, and thanks to starfleetdream for the inspiration!

Seeker of the Sought

Sarek sat at his desk at the embassy. It was late and the building was quiet. He was looking at a piece of pre-reform poetry, getting ready to translate and electronically send it to Amanda, as per her request. He read over the poem, The Seeker of the Sought, written by an unknown Vulcan over a thousand years before the time of Surak. The first two lines stuck in his head, repeating over and over as he thought of Amanda. Suddenly, translating it electronically did not seem sufficient. He took out a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write it out by hand, translating it line by line… for her. Or to her? He would normally not dare to be so bold, for that would be illogical, but he found that his logic was increasingly uncertain where Amanda was concerned. He was amazed, that even after over six thousand years of Vulcan evolution and civilization, the words still rang so true. He took a breath and tried to concentrate on simply translating, but she would not leave his thoughts. It had been that way for some time, now, he realized. She was now constantly in his thoughts when she was not with him. He thought fondly of his unlikely human friend. The woman that he wanted so desperately to be his. He enjoyed all of their outings to the park, lunches and dinners and diplomatic functions... He was indeed gratified by her company. He was drawn to her like no other. He thought of the time she took him to experience Terran desert climates, simply for his sake and comfort. His private dance lesson with her, and then the waltz at the celebration for the success of the Universal Translator. He remembered how satisfied he felt that evening having her in his arms. That evening it had taken every ounce of his control to keep him from pulling her close and claiming her in the ancient way, logic be damned. But he had not. Could not. She was not Vulcan, and he respected her too greatly. Before long he looked down and he realized that he'd finished his translation of the poem.

Veh vi Shi'kar T'Aitlun

The Seeker of the Sought

\- Ri-fainu -

\- Unknown -

Shi'kar nash-veh du

I seek you

Nam-tor ri vath.

There is no other.

Fai-tor du yeht'es t'nash-veh

You know my truth

Ri wi trasha du nash-veh

Yet do not forsake me.

Stron-tor ri nash-veh bolaya-noshtralar

I cannot escape my essential nature

Ngiq'e nash-veh ainlar t'sutenivaya

Assuming vestments of civility

Nam-tor au goh pasut dirik

They are but a crude disguise

Fai'ei nam-tor nash-veh goh kei-aushfamalurh

For I am solely a brutal savage

Sai-vei-tor nash-veh svi reshan heh raullar khrashik t'ish-veh

Clad in rage and its violent implements

Pakik s'kashkau eh yeht-kash'es

Lost to mind and sense.

Fawak vashau nash-veh katra maut

I will destroy the very essence

T'fan-veh vi thraptor du

Of any who would offend you

Il palikau lam-tor au svi etek.

Or attempt to stand between us.

Lam gluder t'mal-nef svi plak t'au

Standing knee-deep in their blood

Fawak kum-tor wi nash-veh du.

I will still claim you.

Sa~pu-tor du plak

You wash the blood away

Samuyau du tau eh hayal du lakht

Cool the fever and calm the rage

Sahaisau du so-resh

Dispel the madness

Tan-tor du nash-veh ha'kiv t'nash-veh pla

You give me my life back

Tor du nash-veh yeht-kashik va'ashiv

Make me sane again

Kal-tor du nash-veh ha-tor va'ashiv.

Let me live again.

Yontau nash-veh na'du

I burn for you

Heh goh du

And only you

Nam-tor ri vath.

There is no other.

Samuyau du qsa'ksas ni'rchlar

You cool the raging fires

Ta shivau au nash-veh tash-tor

That I am helpless to control

Yontau etek teretuhr

We burn together

Abi' herbosh nam-tor etek

Until we are spent

Heh yi kup etek ha-tor va'ashiv.

And then can live again.

Im'roi nash-veh fa-du

I walk before you

Fosh-tor heh dor-tor nash-veh du

Protect and honor you

Ti hakiv t'nash-veh na'du

Lay down my life for you

Ek' ta ma eh nam-tor nash-veh

All that I possess and am

Katra goh t'nash-veh

My very soul

Tan-tor nash-veh du-tor.

I give to you.

Nam-tor nash-veh t'du.

I am yours.

Shi'kar nash-veh du

I seek you

Nam-tor ri vath.

There is no other.

Kup du korsau vi nash-veh

You who can save me

Nam-tor khaf-spol t'nash-veh t-du ek'wak

My heart is yours eternally

Nam-tor du t'nash-veh.

You are mine.

The words were so ancient, so primitive, and yet still so very true. His heart was indeed hers, and if she would have him, it would be hers eternally. The healer he'd seen that morning had confirmed that he'd already started making the bond. Now he just needed to be alone with her, and see if she'd be willing to complete the bonding. It would not be easy, he knew, because first he must tell her his secrets. The poem was one of only a handful of pieces of literature related to the pon farr. Vulcans discussed it amongst themselves only when necessary and never discussed it with outsiders. But he had no choice. He needed her to be fully aware of what she was accepting if she were to have him as her bondmate and husband. He would not betray her by omission. He pulled out another piece of smaller paper and wrote her a short note, "Amanda, Translation as requested. -Sarek-" He took the poem and the note and walked into her office. The lights were dim and everyone was gone. As he set the note and poem down on her desk he said quietly, "Amanda. I seek you. There is no other."

The End


End file.
